


What If? #2

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p>
<p>Written in response to a What If? Challenge: What if Chris wasn't the fastest draw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If? #2

“Is, too!”

“Is not!”

“Is, too, JD,” Vin argued vehemently, his hands on his hips, eyes flashing.

“Is not,” the five-year-old insisted. “Da is.”

“What’s going on?”

Vin looked up at his father indignantly. “JD said you’re not the fastest, but you are. You can shoot your gun faster than anyone in the whole world!”

“Nuh uh,” JD said, stamping his foot. “Tell ‘em, Da.” 

“Well…” Buck started, looking at Chris. 

Chris frowned. “Is that something you two should be arguing about?”

“But JD said-“

“Buck, tell-“

“Hush now, Little Bit,” Buck said, picking up the small boy.

Chris heaved a sigh, still wearing a frown, before nodding and motioning toward the couch. 

When all four were settled in, Chris looked at the two boys. “I still don’t think that’s something you should be arguing about. But since you asked, I’m gonna tell you. The truth is, there’s lots of people – some bad guys, some good guys – that are faster with a gun than we are.”

Vin’s eyes opened wide in astonishment. JD craned his neck to look at his father.

“It’s true. Me and Buck, we’re not the fastest. Probably not even close. But that doesn’t really matter.”

“It don’t?” JD asked.

“Nope. You boys like to play baseball, right?” Chris waited for the boys to nod before continuing. “Well, think about the pitcher’s job. If you’re the pitcher, is it more important to throw the ball as hard as you can, or to throw the ball over the plate?”

Vin spoke first. “I reckon ya need to throw it so’s you get a strike.”

JD nodded. 

“Right. It’s more important to control the ball, to get a strike, than to throw it hard. Sure, you want it to be pretty fast, but if you don’t throw it over the plate, who knows where it will go.” Chris paused. “It’s like that with a gun. It’s more important to hit what you aim at, than to shoot fast.”

Buck cleared his throat. “You boys know that we don’t like to use our guns, don’t you? But we have to carry them, and sometimes use them, because of our jobs.”

“We’d rather use our words,” Chris added. “Or,” he added with a smile, “Uncle Ezra’s words. You know how good he is at talking to the bad guys.”

“Too bad they can’t understand him half the time,” Buck muttered.

“An’ arrest ‘em without no one gettin’ hurt.” Vin nodded. “We know.”

“The important thing to remember is that guns aren’t-“

“Toys,” JD finished, echoing the oft-repeated admonition, “They’s dangerous, and we’re not s’pposed to touch ‘em.” 

“And you’re gonna teach us how to use a gun the right way when we’s a little older.”

“Right,” Buck agreed. He grinned. “So you two ready to stop arguing, and get some ice cream?”

“Ice cream!” JD shouted. “Vanilla, vanilla, vanilla!”

“It’s my turn to pick, JD. I want chocolate.”

This time it was Buck who let out a sigh. “Here we go.” 

 

~end~


End file.
